winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaspro
Princess Diaspro is the arranged ex-fiancé of Sky. She has been called the Queen of Gems and the Fairy of Gemstones. Personality Profile Diaspro is a very haughty and spoiled fairy, who is not used to be told no. In the 4Kids version, it is stated that Diaspro is the princess of a realm called Isis. Because of her higher social status, she tends to mistreat those who are below her in status. This is seen when she calls Bloom a "peasant" in the first season and when she shouts at one of her servants in the third season. Diaspro only acts affectionate toward Sky, her ex-fiancé, though it is uncertain as to if she has actual feelings for him, or if it has to do with the fact Sky is next in line for the throne of Eraklyon. She is seen to be most willing to do anything in order to get what she wants, even if what she is doing is against all morality a fairy should consider. Seasons Season 1 In Season 1, Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of The Trix (4Kids dub: more specifically, Icy) (Rai English dub: more specifically Darcy because she is able to transform) in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a fairy transformation in her season one episode, very similar to the main Winx Club girls, but of lower quality and a resulting outfit that is quite different than most fairies seen in the series. Diaspro is the fairy of gemstones. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Bloom thought that Diaspro was one of The Trix's tricks. They had a battle in which Bloom discovered that Sky was Diaspro's arranged fiancé. Season 2 In Season 2, ninja warriors called the Patchamen kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then known that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday, and that she should put her kingdom in front of her love life, to let them be healthy, and not worry so much and to be a great queen. Season 3 In this season, she teams up with Valtor, and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to her by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Sky believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Valtor's minions (after drinking from the tainted goblet), and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. In the ninth episode, Stella uses her Fairy Dust to break the spell. Then a few episodes later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banished from Eraklyon. Season 5 Bloom was chatting with Sky, when Krystal brought Diaspro to him. Sky starts a conversation with Diaspro, and leaves Bloom. Stella comes to comfort her when she shed tears. Diaspro also appears in an illusion caused by Tritannus's magic she tells Bloom that Sky does not love her however, Bloom was able to conquer this illusion and break free from it. Appearance Diaspro's color pallet mainly consists of dark oranges, browns, reds and pastel yellows with splashes of purple. Civilian Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citron orange eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-and-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. Fairy Diaspro wears a sleeveless white top and a red skirt. She has red boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings are brown with red tips. Diaspro Prince.jpg|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Original) Diaspro Princess.jpg|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Nickelodeon) Powers and Abilities So far only her standard fairy transformation has been seen, and it has not been revealed whether she has already reached Enchantix level or not, though it is expected to be so, assuming she is of the same age as the Winx. *Royal Gems Attack. *Crown Jewels. *Shoot (Shoots Crown Jewels). *Hypnotize (Hypnotizes enemy with gems). *Crystal Attack (Attacks enemy with large crystals). *Jewels strangle (Strangle enemies with expensive chains). *Gem Slam (Knocks enemy out with a smack). *Protection (Very powerful shield that only she can use). *Smack Attack. *Rain of Gems (It starts raining very expensive gems). Trivia *Her name is the Italian word for Jasper, which is widely used as a gemstone. *Ariana Grande, who voices Diaspro in the Nickelodeon dub, also plays Cat Valentine in Victorious. It is interesting to note that both characters that Ariana plays have different personalities: Diaspro being snobby, and vain and Cat being clueless, friendly and happy. *Veronica Taylor provided Diaspro's voice in the 4kids version of Winx. Though she and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne, another magical princess she voiced, have different personalities; Diaspro being snobby, and mean and Amelia being clueless, friendly, happy, and hyperactive. *Diaspro's realm in the 4Kids dub, Isis, is named after the Egyptian goddess of magic and fertility. In the Nickelodeon dub, Diaspro is from Eraklyon like Sky, and Princess Krystal of Linphea mentions this in Season 5. *Since Diaspro is a fairy, but her fairy form has a lower quality than the Winx, it could be that she goes to the Beta Academy or that she received private education. *One of Sky's guardians looks similar to Diaspro in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *It's rumored that Diaspro may earn her Enchantix in 5th season, after the picture of Ariana Grande with Enchantix wings on her back appear. Gallery ''Main Article: Diaspro/Gallery '' Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Eraklyon Category:Enemies Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Diaspro Category:Season 5 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters